Remington 870
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.14 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 15 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 15 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.6 |MinHIPCameraKick = 3.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 4.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.80, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.10, 12.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 2.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 2.70, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.69, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 1.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.5 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.4 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 24 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |RoundinChamber(yes/no) = yes |Buyable? = yes }} The Remington 870 is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 11, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Remington Model 870 was designed by Remington Arms in 1951, replacing the Remington 31, which was not competing well with the Winchester Model 12. It is currently in use by almost all U.S. government agencies and the U.S. military. It is one of the most popular guns in the world, serving not only with U.S. government and security forces but is also used by civilians, law enforcement and military forces worldwide. In the U.S. military, it is designated as the M870. The Remington 870 has sold more than 10 million models and holds the title of being the world's best-selling shotgun in history. The model in game is a Model 870 Express Tactical Magpul customized. In-Game General Information The Remington 870 is a very powerful and well-rounded shotgun in Phantom Forces. It has relatively high damage and good range for a shotgun. It also has a slower rate of fire (RoF) for a shotgun at 100 rounds per minute (RPM)—just faster than the KS-23M. It has a capacity of seven shells and can pick up ammunition from other shotguns. It reloads via inserting one shell individually into the under-barrel tube magazine and in-game it takes exactly one second to reload one shell. When completing a full reload, after the last shell is loaded, there is a "pump" animation, which adds on a short delay. However, if the player cancels the reload right after that last shell is loaded with a left click, the "pump" animation won't be triggered, thus decreasing the reload time. The user can press the button to activate the alternate aim mode of the shotguns; visually somewhere between hipfiring and aiming down sights (ADS). Usage & Tactics The Remington 870 is very much a "jack of all trades" kind of shotgun, with reasonably tight pellet spread, decent magazine size for a shotgun, and an average RoF. While it isn't an extremely aggressive weapon like the KSG-12 nor the high minimum damage of the Stevens DB or KS-23M, it can still do reasonably well against the weapons mentioned, due to its versatility at multiple ranges and in a variety of situations. With the default Buckshot ammunition, the R870 can reliably kill a full-health enemy at 70 studs. At medium range, (less than 150 studs) the buckshot requires about two to three shots to eliminate a full health enemy. Flechette rounds can go through walls of a certain thickness, such as the tall slabs of cement guarding the hill on Crane Site Revamp. Flechette rounds also have the same spread as Buckshot. However, they deal less damage than Buckshot, albeit the reduction is very slight and it only affects the maximum damage, not hugely impacting on the effectiveness of the R870 with Flechette compared to Buckshot at any range. Flechette rounds also have increased max damage range but this is fairly insignificant. Birdshot rounds fire 24 pellets, but the spread is also three times wider. Birdshot has the same one-shot kill (1SK) range as Buckshot, around 70 studs, and can eliminate multiple opponents with one shell. This is extremely dangerous in close quarters combat (CQC). However at longer ranges, Birdshot is dramatically weaker compared to other Ammunition Types due to the very wide pellet spread. It will require multiple shots to kill an opponent at range. Even at 100 studs, only two to three pellets actually hit the target. Slug rounds are best used at medium to long range. For the Remington 870 with Slugs, it can score a one-shot-headshot at any range. Slugs are accurate enough to enable a user to engage an enemy at medium range. The stopping power is high enough to eliminate an opponent in one or two shots. At longer range, Slugs can still guarantee a 1-2SK, but the slower muzzle velocity and higher bullet drop make Slugs less accurate compared to weapons such as designated marksman rifles. Over 150 studs, the horizontal deviation of the slugs also becomes more noticeable and at over 300 studs, a player can miss a target even when carefully aimed at, though it's unusual. Shotguns with Slug rounds are inferior to longer ranged weapons due to their inaccuracy and slower RoF. The player can still use the alternate aiming feature of the shotguns on the Remington 870 for better self-defense at close range while using the normal ADS for long range engagement. With Slugs, this weapon is comparable to the Henry 45-70, doing more damage, having the same amount of bullet drop, however, this is traded in for 3/4 of the firerate. Conclusion Overall, the Remington 870 is a versatile shotgun, not being too fast or too slow and can be used at a variety of ranges. Its strength lies in the fact that it has no major weakness, like the slower RoF of the KS-23M, the tiny magazine size of the Stevens DB, or the wider spread of the KSG-12. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Versatile—very customizable. * Good range for its class. * Can aim above sights by pressing . * Slugs enables a 1SK to the head at all ranges. Cons: * Slow reload time. * Second lowest RoF in-class. Trivia * In real life, the R870 is offered in many configurations and custom features. The in-game version features Magpul stock and handguard, ring iron sights, top rail, and an extended seven-round tube magazine. * The R700's stock in-game is almost identical to the R870's in-game but lacks the recoil pad and cheek piece. In real life, most weapon's stocks are quite different and can be modified, removed or replaced. * After the beta, the pump and stock's colors were changed from dark grey to green, and the iron sights obtained a neon ring. The stock and pump were later reverted back to grey although the worldmodel remained green. * The Remington 870's firing sound is taken from the Ranger shotgun from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Whenever someone would rank up to rank 11, they unlock this, but it also says they unlocked the "remington 870_old" 'Update History' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Remington Family